Space Wars
by JLAR
Summary: When York and Delta are accidentally transported to a galaxy far away they will have to form new alliances and make new friends if they wish to get back home, little do they know that a new evil is rising and it will be up to them to save the universe. Crossover of a lot of space centered works, primarily RvB and Starwars. York,Delta,Caboose,Ventress,Killowog,Samus,and Protoss OC
1. Ch 1: Mission Failure

A little Idea I had to combine several stories set in space. I plan on crossing RvB, Star Wars, Green Lantern, Star craft, Metroid, Alien, Predator, Avatar, Stagate Universe and maybe other Comic/Movie/tvshow/Book/Etc that are set in space. I may not know everything about all these original works, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes I might make.

The primary characters will be Agent York, Delta, Caboose, Assaj Ventress, Kilowog, Samus Aran, and an original character Protoss (A race from the Star Craft games). And the Primary Setting will be the Star Wars: The Clone Wars Universe.

I do not own any of the characters and I do not intend to make a profit from this story. I am Just a Fan.

* * *

York looked out through the paneled shield; this was supposed to be an easy mission, so how did everything end up so terribly wrong. He was in charge of locks, North would cover them from afar, Carolina and South would take care of most of the fighting, and Wash would finish by using his EMP on the enemy's main computer. So how did the simple in and out turn into such a wreck? It all started because of South's eagerness, in a rush to attack an enemy soldier she had adverted the whole base to their presence. North's position was compromised after saving Wash's life from another sniper. The sniper was dead and his bullet ricochet off Wash's armor, unfortunately the part that was hit was the part where his EMP had been, causing it to malfunction and short circuiting South's equipment; as if that weren't bad enough, the ricochet bullet hit Carolina's right leg rendering her next to useless in the fight.

Now the five of them stood protected inside North's shield, but surrounded by enemy forces.

"We can't keep this up much longer" North said as he looked up to his AI, "Theta, what's the status?"

"_Energy is down to 15%, Shield failure in 45 seconds"_

"_Hang tight guys, this is 479er, rescue team is on its way!" _The voice came from their radios.

"Better hurry, or else there won't be anybody to rescue!" Carolina replied.

"_Shield failure in T minus 10...9…8…"_

"You're cutting it pretty close 479er!"

"_3..2…1!"_

Just as the shield vanished around them, Agents Maine, Wyoming and New Mexico landed before them eliminating the enemies that just a few seconds ago had enjoyed a huge advantage. He couldn't see her face through the visor, but York knew Carolina was relieved that Agent Texas had not been in the rescue team.

"_Agent Carolina"_ the director's voice came over the radio once the area had been cleared, _"Explain how your team could blow such an easy operation"_

"Our position was compromised; they must have known we were coming" she lied.

"_Very well, fall back"_

"With all due respect, Sir; I believe the mission objective can still be achieved" Carolina said defiantly.

"_Agent York, you are second in command, do you concur?"_ the Director asked.

York stared around at his fellow freelancers, he knew the director loved to pin them against each other this way; and he hated him for it. "I believe it can still be done"

"_What about you Delta? What are the odds of mission success?"_

York had not been expecting this, pinning one soldier against the other was one thing, but putting his own AI against him?

Delta's projection appeared before him, _"According to my calculations, the odds are…"_ Delta turned to look at York and then finished, _"good"_.

"_Very well then, you may continue"_

Once the transmission was cut, South placed her hand on Carolina's shoulder, "Why didn't you tell him?"

"He would have thrown you out of the project; if he wants to put us against each other, it's up to us to stick together"

This was the effect of C.T.'s betrayal he knew. They had all known C.T. had abandoned them because of the director's need for competition between his agents. But in the field, trust kept you safe, and competition got you killed. That was the real reason C.T. had left; he knew it, Carolina knew it, and apparently even Delta knew it.

Carolina took a step forward but fell to her knee, "You're going to have to go on ahead" Carolina forced herself back up, "I'll keep watch on the entrance"

"Take this" York said as he took his healing unit and handed it to Carolina, "it won't work at its optimum without an AI, but you'll be able to walk off that wound"

"Thank you"

"We have to stick together, right?"

Carolina nodded and removed her speed unit to make room for the healing unit then passed it to York, "I'm going to need you to carry this for me, though I think it would be best if you didn't use it, your armor wasn't made to withstand the friction"

"Yeah, I'll keep it in mind" York placed the speed unit in his armor and helped Carolina the first few steps.

"Thank you, I can take it from here" Carolina begun walking by herself, "Your equipment works fast York, I think it's done already"

"Um…thank…you?" York wasn't sure if he liked the Innuendo.

"If everyone's done talking about York's equipment, I think we should get going" North interrupted them.

York walked up to the door, "these guys really do love their holographic locks"

From that moment on the mission seemed to be going right for a change, in a manner of minutes they were inside the building and shooting their way up through guard filled corridors.

"The objective should be right behind that door!"

But when they arrived at the main computer and started downloading the information they were sent to acquire, the lights turned red as an electronic voice spoke.

"_Base is compromised, self-destruct sequence initiated"_

"Self-destruct?" South shouted "how long have we got?"

"_Self-destruct in 60…59…58…"_

"60 seconds? Who the fuck rigs a self-destruct for 60 seconds?"

"Someone who wants us dead" North said, clearly trying not to sound too panicked.

"We'll never make it out" Carolina shouted "Unless…"

"Unless? Unless sounds good, let's go with unless" Wash interrupted her

"_40…39…38…"_

"New M, do you still have your equipment?"

"Yeah, but without an AI, using it would be suicide"

"We have an AI"

"I don't get it, what's New M's equipment?" wash turned to ask York, but York paid no attention to him.

"_Not one of the AI present was designed to make the calculations required to operate Agent New Mexico's portable teleportation equipment"_ Delta said as his figure appeared next to York, _"To attempt such maneuver would be…dangerous"_

"Less dangerous than staying here?"

"_25…24…23…"_

"_No"_ Delta said flatly _"but if you wish to get back to the mother of invention, it will require the three of us to make the necessary calculations in time"_

"Sigma, help him out won't you?" Carolina said while looking at Maine.

"You too Theta" North added.

"_15…14…13..."_

The three AI gathered around agent New Mexico and begun to work.

"_7…6…5…"_

"Hurry up guys" Carolina shouted.

"3…2…1…"

There was a bright flash, when York opened his eyes he was floating in what appeared to be a multicolored tunnel.

"Delta? Are you there?"

"_Yes? Agent York?"_ the AI didn't show himself but instead spoke directly to his mind, the way that only he could.

"Am I dead?"

"_Your vitals seem to be fine"_

"Where are we then?"

"_We are currently traveling through a wormhole in time and space" _Delta said calmly in his own special way of communicating without showing any emotion.

"Where are the others?"

"_We seem to have gotten separated, it would seem we did not account for the extra impulse of the explosion"_

"Tell me the truth D, what are the odds we'll make it back to the Mother of invention"

"_forty three point four percent"_

"What are the odds we'll make it somewhere else?"

"_Sixty six point…"_

"Alive" York interrupted him.

"_Oh…"_ the AI remained quiet.

"D!" York shouted.

"_Twelve point five percent"_

"Thank you D" York said as he let himself be carried by the intangible current.

"_For what?"_

"For being honest with me"

York opened his Eyes, even though only one truly worked. He didn't remember exactly when he had lost consciousness, but from the ache in his body he was sure he was still alive, at least for the moment.

"Are you there D" he knew the question was stupid even before he said it, Delta was always there, he could feel him running subroutines somewhere deep inside his head.

"_I am here Agent York"_

"Do you know where we are?"

"_I'm afraid that it is impossible to calculate our location with the current data"_

"Then I guess we're going to have to gather more data" York said as he sat up.

* * *

Hope you liked the first chapter, please review and tell me what you think, thank you.


	2. Ch 2: Rage and Hope

Here is chapter two, this one introduces some new characters in to the stories, I had to find a way to take all the characters into the Star wars Universe, and this also helped me to determine what there motivations would be once they where there. I hope you like it.

P.S. I still don't own anything from the story. Just a fan.

* * *

Hal Jordan flew as fast as he could, when he heard that Atrocitus had escaped he had expected the red lantern to go looking for vengeance, but he hadn't expected him to take Carol.

The planet Atrocitus had chosen for them to meet was a deserted rock in the outer reaches of guardian space. He had asked Kilowog and Ghia'ta for help, but he was faster than both of them and had left them behind almost immediately.

When he reached the planet, there was no doubt where Atrocitus was hiding, the red glow from his power ring was visible from the planet's moon.

"Atrocitus!" Hal shouted as he approached him, "Let her go! it's me you want!"

"What I want is to see you suffer!" Atrocitus replied as he charged at the green lantern, his constructs where less stable than the green lantern's, but they were a lot stronger. "Soon you will die green lantern!" he said as Hal fell to the ground under his red beam, "But first you will beg me to make it sooner"

"I don't think so!" Kilowog said as he smashed Atrocitus between two hammers.

"Good to see you" Hal said as he stood, "where is Ghia'ta?"

"Looking for your girl, we just have to keep this poozer busy till she's safe"

"I see you are not alone" Atrocitus smiled, "Good, I feared this would end too quickly"

Ghia'ta raced close to the planet's surface, fearing the red lantern would discover her before she'd had a chance to rescue Carol. Above her, she could see both green lanterns going at it against Atrocitus. She came up to a huge rock where Carol was tied up; luckily she seemed to be breathing, which meant that the atmosphere in this planet was similar to the one from the human's home world. Beside Carol a red lantern power battery stood over a rock, no doubt Atrocitus's power source. She hurried to the human's side and begun undoing her bindings, "Do not worry Carol Ferris, we've come to rescue you, Hal will be happy you are safe"

"Thank you"

Hal and Kilowog did their best to distract Atrocitus, but the extra strain Hal had put on his ring to travel faster had depleted most of his energy, and he was soon to run out.

"It is time" Atrocitus smiled, confusing both green lanterns.

"Time for what?"

"Time for you to suffer" Atrocitus said as he pointed down to where Carol and Ghia'ta were standing on the planet's surface, "If you want them to live, you should hurry"

Hal quickly changed his course towards the planet, flying as fast as his ring would allow. Suddenly his energy begun to leave him as his suit disappeared and reappeared around him several times; desperate, he shouted at them, hoping that Ghia'ta would hear him in time. "Behind you!"

Ghia'ta was startled by the sound of Hal's voice, she had not expected him to be so near, she noticed the fear in his eyes but realization came too late. As she turned she was only able to see as a red beam that had been shot from the red lantern power battery hit Carol Ferris in the back, killing her almost instantly.

Hal crashed a few feet before her but he did not seem to notice his injuries as he ran up to them and took Carol's dead body onto his arms, "No, Carol!, please don't…please…NOOOOOO!"

Atrocitus landed calmly behind him, "You have suffered, now you die" he aimed his ring at Hal's head.

"NOOOO!" Hal turned and aimed his ring at Atrocitus, as he did he was engulfed by a red beam of energy coming from the red power battery and ending in Atrocitus. When the beam finally ended, Hal Jordan stood in a red uniform, the aura of a red lantern shinning around him; before him, where Atrocitus had once stood now lay a pile of ash.

"Hal?" Kilowog said as he landed next to Ghia'ta, "What are you…?"

"You were supposed to save her" Hal said as he turned to face them, "You were supposed to keep her safe!"

Kilowog was barely able to put up a shield as a blast of red energy engulfed him and Ghia'ta.

"Now you will pay!"

Quickly Kilowog grabbed Ghia'ta and flew up in to the sky, "What's wrong with him?" Ghia'ta asked.

"He's been blinded by rage" Kilowog replied.

Suddenly a red beam hit Ghia'ta and she fell back on to the planet's surface. "Ghia'ta!" Kilowog flew after her but Hal was now much closer to her than he was.

Just as a red beam was about to hit her, Ghia'ta opened a portal with her ring; as the red beam hit the portal it was rendered unstable, turning it into a wormhole that begun to pull all of them in. Hal was the first to go through since he had been flying straight for it when it had appeared, followed unintentionally by Ghia'ta, and finally Kilowog was pulled in by the massive force.

* * *

Samus ran through the temple, she hadn't seen any metroids in a while, which striked her as rather suspicious jumping up into the highest platform she found herself before a Chozo altar, slowly she walked up to it and activated it, wondering what kind of power up for her armor it would give her.

Instead the bird-like statue talked to her, "Walk in to the portal, and fulfill the prophecy"

"Prophecy?" She asked.

"The Chozo still live but our race is in great danger, it has been foretold that you daughter of Human and Chozo would be the savior"

"What do I have to do?" Samus asked, her parents had been human, but it had been the Chozo who had raised her, infusing her with their blood so she would better survive in their home planet, she truly was daughter of both human and Chozo.

"The Chozo have survived in a distant planet, but a great threat looms over them" The statue said, its eyes glowing bright blue with every word.

"I understand, where can I find this planet? Where can I find the Chozo?"

"You must walk through the portal" suddenly the whole temple started to shake as the statue slid to one side revealing a blue portal.

"So that will take me to the Chozo?" Samus asked as she approached the portal, placing one hand inside it to test the feel of it, it was cool; no doubt to keep the metroid out.

"No, this is just a stepping stone in your journey…"

Suddenly Samus felt the pull from the portal grow stronger and stronger.

"…to find the Chozo you must first escape the infected planet…"

"No, wait! I need to…" Samus was being pulled more and more into the portal.

"…and travel to the planet of two suns, there you will…"

The rest of the instructions fell mute as she was pulled into the traveling stream of the portal.

* * *

Hope you're liking it so far. Please comment and tell me what you think. Also comment if there's any space related work you would like me to include and I'll see if I can work it into the story.


	3. Ch 3:The Meet

York had been walking for almost five hours, but so far all he had managed to find was a whole lot of purple goop. Delta had considered it dangerous to travel in to the areas filled with the goop since they didn't know its composition. York didn't think it looked all that dangerous, but he complied with Delta's wishes, knowing that the AI was probably right; he always was.

At first he really regretted that he'd given his healing unit to Carolina. The aches in his body made it harder for him to walk, so his advance was slower than he would have liked. Fortunately, after the first three hours of walking, his muscles had warmed up and he was moving at a regular pace once more.

"The sun's really warming up isn't it?" he asked

"_It seems to be midday in this planet" _Delta replied inside his head,_ "The temperature is over 42° Celsius. Might I suggest resting in a shady area until the temperature lowers?"_

"Good idea" York said as he looked around, "and I think I see just the spot"

* * *

Samus watched as the portal closed behind her, the sun shone brightly in the sky, raising the temperature to what most would call unbearable; luckily her suit was designed to protect her from such temperatures. She began walking, the planet seemed completely devoid of life, "Escape the infested planet" she said to herself as she remembered what she had managed to hear from the statue, "go the planet of two suns".

She walked on to an area covered with purple goo that extended for miles. She continued walking on it when she felt a sudden movement under her feet.

"_Watch out!"_

Something pushed her out of the way just as a strange creature emerged from the ground where she had stood. The creature lunched at her with sharp teeth ready to bite, but another being slashed it in half with a sword of glowing energy. The creature that had saved her looked around in search of more enemies then walked up to her, it was at least three meters tall with a wide chest and a narrow waist; its face had two blue glowing eyes, but no mouth, nose or ears that she could see.

"Thank you" she said as she stood up, not sure if the creature would understand her, although she clearly remembered him warning her.

"_You are welcome" _it replied.

It was then she realized that the creature was communicating telepathically, "My name is Samus Aran" She said as she extended her arm for him to shake. The creature looked at it then turned to face the horizon.

"_I am called Executor Taesius"_ he replied, _"Come, we must abandon this place before the queen of blades can sense our presence"_

* * *

York walked up to a big green boulder; it was large enough to cast a shade he could sit under. Calmly he nestled in to place and removed his helmet; his hair was sweaty from the heat so he ruffled it around to let the air cool his head. He let his head fall back against the rock and felt it move under him, "What the…" he turned to look at it, only to see it stand up and turn around. A big pig like face stared back at him with a menacing stare.

Without thinking things through York raised his weapon and begun shooting at the creature. A green shield appeared before the creature as it charged at him with full force, protecting it from the blast. York dodged its attack but the creature grabbed him by the leg before he could escape. York slammed on to the floor next to his helmet after the creature had thrown him with all its strength. He hurried to put on his helmet as the creature approached him silently.

"_Agent York"_ Delta said as his green figure appeared between the two fighters, _"It would seem this creature is a sentient being, might I suggest trying to resolve this peacefully"_

"You're a lantern?" the beast spoke as it looked at Delta, "What kind of construct is that?"

"You…you can speak?...in…English?" York stared at it dumbfounded.

"Of course I can, I'm a green lantern too!" the creature said as it showed him his fist with a green ring on it.

"What's a…green lantern?" York asked perplexed.

"So you're not a green lantern then?" the creature frowned, "I guess it doesn't matter, you seem harmless enough"

"Harmless?" York asked, still amazed by the creature's talkative nature.

"Name's Kilowog" he said.

"People call me York" he replied, not wanting to give the creature his real name, "And the little guy is Delta.

"Well York, you wouldn't happen to know where we are would you?" Kilowog asked as he looked up to the sky, "What planet is this?"

"I was hoping you could tell me" York replied.

"_We have not been able to calculate our location, we were hoping to find a spaceport somewhere on this planet"_ Delta spoke,_ "although we have found no data to indicate that the planet is inhabited"_

"Mind if I tag along" Kilowog said as he turned to look at his ring, "I lost my battery somewhere on the way and my ring is running low on juice"

York didn't understand what Kilowog meant, but nodded all the same; figuring it was better to have the big guy on his side than against him.

* * *

Samus had told Taesius that she needed to leave the planet, the Protoss had been looking to do the same, so they had agreed to work together. Taesius knew of an abandoned Terran spaceship they would be able to use, so now all they needed to do was reach it.

"_It is over the cliff"_ Taesius said as they began climbing. Once they were on top they could see the large ship at the center of a valley, Taesius said it was a Terran Battlecruiser. As they continued, Taesius explained to Samus of the war between the Protoss and the Zerg, and of how the Zerg race where capable of infesting other creatures to further their evolution and power. Samus told Taesius of her mission hoping he would know something of the Chozo, or at least of the planet of two suns she was supposed to reach.

Taesius knew nothing of either but promised Samus that once they reached the Protoss mother ship in orbit he would allow her use of the archives and bestow her a small ship she could pilot by herself.

* * *

York and Kilowog walked for hours, the sun had begun to set when they found themselves in front of a very large crashed space ship, "What do you think?" York asked "Is it reparable?"

"_Further analysis is required for me to determine an answer"_ Delta replied.

"Looks to be whole" Kilowog added, "Might be all it needs is fuel"

"Yeah, let's look for a way in, if anything at least will have a roof over our heads for tonig…"

"_Agent York"_ Delta interrupted, _"it would seem we are not alone"_

"Where are they D?" York asked as he looked around. With one good eye it was hard for him to spot enemies without Delta's help.

"_I've detected three life forms"_ Delta replied, _"Two of which are approaching from the west, using the sunset as cover"_

"Disguising their approach huh?" York smiled, "Looks like we might have ourselves a showdown" he looked up at Kilowog, "What do you say big guy, you up for a little brawl?"

"Always" the Bolovaxian said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Good boy" York smiled.

* * *

Samus and Taesius approached the ship with stealth; they had not expected someone to be on the ship. _"They are not Zerg"_ Taesius said as they watched them.

"That does not mean they are friendly" Samus replied, "We have to be careful on how we handle this, if they…" Suddenly a series of lasers flew past them, "Screw it, it's on!"

Both Samus and Taesius jumped out from behind the rock where they had been hiding. Evading the energy rays from the small one's weapon and the green beams coming from the big one, the two of them charged until they were a only a few feet away. Samus shot her plasma canon making sure that it would not hit the space ship; meanwhile Taesius used his psionic swords on the big one, only to have them blocked by a green energy shield.

The small armored man rolled under her and aimed his weapon at the bottom of her head just as she aimed her canon at the top of his. To her side she could see Taesius locked in a swordfight with the big green one.

"_It would seem we are in a stalemate"_ A disembodied voice said, suddenly a little green man appeared in between them bobbing his head as he spoke, _"Might I suggest talking things through, my battle analysis indicate that neither side wishes to truly kill the other or damage the ship, which would indicate that we are all after the same objective"_

"Does he always talk this much?" Samus said as she lowered her weapon at a measured pace, making sure the other man did the same.

"You should try having him inside your head, I get no rest"

"_I believe I talk the right amount to communicate the desired message"_ the small guy said.

"Name's York, big mouth's Delta, and even bigger mouth is Kilowog" York said as he pointed at each of them.

"I'm Samus" She replied as she took off her helmet after seeing him do the same, "Big one is Taesius"

"So, you looking to use the ship and leave the planet?" York smiled, trying to act as friendly as possible now that he saw the girl inside the helmet, "where are you headed?"

"Don't know yet"

"Well, you can tell your other guy to stand down"

"Other guy? There's only two of us" Samus frowned.

"Two?" York looked at Delta, "I though you said there were three"

"_The third is located 10 meters underground" _Delta replied.

"Ten meters? Then it's probably some sort of animal hidden in it's borrow"

"_7 meters"_ Delta said, _"It is unlikely, the being seems to be sentient in its movement, 4 meters"_

The ground begun to shake, "uh..oh-oh…Jump!"

The four of them where barely able to jump away as a huge creature emerged from under their feet, sending dirt and stone flying in every direction.

"What the hell is that?" York asked as he dodged a ramming attack from the creature, grabbing his helmet from the ground in the process and putting it on.

"_It is an Ultralisk!"_ he heard someone say inside his head.

"Delta?" York asked, "You sound different"

"_It was not I who spoke"_ Delta replied, _"the telepathic message seems to have come from Taesius"_

"Oh FUCK NO!" York shouted, "I already have one know it all in there, there's no way in hell I'm letting another one in!"

"_Technically, he is not in here, you only receive the messages he transmits to you"_ Delta replied.

"Like that makes me feel any better" York said as he evaded another attack from the Ultralisk, this time one of its tusks barely grazed his neck. "That's it!" York said angrily, "That thing is going down!".

With a kick from his boot he activated Carolina's speed unit and ran after the Ultralisk.

"_You're armor was not made to work with Carolina's speed unit"_ Delta spoke from inside his mind.

"No, but as long as I don't go at full speed, I'll be fine" York doubted himself for a moment, "Right?" he asked the AI.

Delta remained quiet for a few seconds.

"Uh…D?" York begun to panic.

"Depends on your definition of fine" Delta finally replied.

"Great" York said sarcastically as he sped up even more. He reached the Ultralisk and grabbed hold of one of its tusks, using the momentum from his speed he swung himself up into the air and landed on the creature's back. He put his rifle up to the creature's head, shot and landed on the ground as the creature slid to a stop right in front of Samus.

"Show off" Samus said as she walked away.

"You should meet Carolina" York smiled then kicked the dead creature before running after her.

The five of them stood in front of a double door on the side of the ship, "I'll get us in" York knelt in front of the doors, "This is what I'm good at" he said as he began to poke his tools in between the doors.

"Or we could use this" Samus said as she pressed a button on the side of the doors, opening them instantly.

"Yeah, or we could do that" York stood. "Come on, let's see what's inside".

* * *

Hope you liked it, please review if you did.


	4. Ch 4: Meeting of the Minds

Hi, sorry it took so long, hopefully next one will be up sooner.

* * *

The inside of the ship was dark, and with the sun setting, there wasn't much light entering through the windows. The group walked up to the bridge, "Looks stable enough" York said as they entered, "No equipment seems to be missing or broken" He walked up to the pilot's chair and turned it around.

"D, do you see what I see?"

"_It seems to be a U.N.S.C. soldier"_ Delta, replied.

"Is he alive?" Samus asked as they stared at the man in blue armor before them.

"_According to his armor's internal computer, his pulse and breathing are normal, but there seems to be no brain activity"_ Delta answered her.

"_Yawn"_ the blue armored man stretched his arms, "Oh, Hello"

"_There must be an error with his helmet's readings"_ Delta replied.

"Don't be silly, helmets can't read!" the blue man smiled, "They don't have eyes" he added.

"I'm Agent York, are you the pilot of this ship?"

"No, I just came here after the explosion" the blue man replied, "The others were sent to the future" he added in a whisper.

"The future?" York frowned.

"Yes, you see Church was facing forward, and the other guys where in front of him, but I was to the side, that's why I was sent here"

"I think the helmet wasn't all that wrong" York whispered to the others then looked back at him, "What's your name soldier?"

"Private Michael J. Caboose" the blue soldier replied, "But my friends call me Caboose…and the lady from the radio calls me Roger…it's like a nickname"

"Uh…ok, Caboose it is" York replied, then looked towards the others, "Ok, time to see if we can get this baby up and running"

"I hate babies" Caboose added before running to join the others.

The group spent the next few hours fixing torn cables and welding broken pieces, the ship was for the most part intact, with the only problem being the ignition. When they found the crew's quarters they decided to take a rest for the night. They felt safe inside the ship, but it was always better to be prepared, so Kilowog took the first watch of the night.

* * *

York had the last watch; he'd been staring out of the observation deck when the sky begun to lighten as sunrise approached, "how long was it?" he asked.

"_The night lasted 10.5 hours"_ Delta replied as he appeared, illuminating the room with his green light.

"Do you think we'll be able to find our way back?" York asked, "From what we've learned from the others, they're not even from our same galaxy, so either they are very lost…"

"…_or we are"_ Delta finished his sentence, _"I am sorry Agent York, but that calculation is too large for me to…"_

"Looks like I finally found a problem too big for you" York smiled.

"_Yes well, the universe is infinite"_ the AI said.

It seemed to York that wasn't so much a reply, but more of an excuse for not being able to complete the calculations. The small figured looked up behind him then disappeared, _"You have company"_ the Ai's voice came from inside his head.

"What are you thinking?" Samus said as she sat down next to him.

"Home" York said then turned to look at her, she looked so different without her armor on, she looked beautiful.

"You miss it?" Samus asked as she crossed her arms over her knees.

"Not really, I don't have anything to go back to" he paused, "Except the army" he added. By now the sun was visible in the horizon, "I feel like it's my duty to go back, but the truth is that I don't really want to"

"You don't have to" Samus replied as she stood up, "You've got skill, you could be a bounty hunter or a mercenary" York smiled but didn't say anything, "I could always use a partner" she added as she walked away, "Right now I feel like I could use the help".

* * *

It wasn't more than an hour or so before everyone was up and about, Taesius explained to them that his race doesn't eat, but instead feeds from the light energy of the sun, but said he had seen Terran soldiers hunt for a creature called Karak to use as a food source. Finding the bird-like creatures and hunting one down had not been hard for Kilowog, who had their breakfast killed, cleaned and cooked in little time.

"Ship repairs are almost done" York said as he cleaned grease off his hands, "Just need to connect the ignition coil and we'll be good to go" he stopped and stared at the group, "Which brings us to our next problem; there isn't much fuel, we won't be able to get very far"

"We need only to travel to the mother ship in orbit above us" Taesius replied, "Once there, I may be able to get you transports and supplies"

"Then we're set" York smiled, "time to get back to…" suddenly the ground began to shake, "Delta! Report?"

"_Sensors do not detect a seismic event; it would seem the source of the quake is situated above ground"_ the little green hologram replied.

Suddenly York remembered the creature that had attacked them the night before, "Taesius ! is it the…?"

"Zerg!" Taesius's mental shout showed the urgency of the situation, York turned to where Taesius was looking and he was filled with dread. Above them, where the mountains sank in to the valley there was an army unlike anything he had ever seen. Thousands of creatures ranging in size and shape came running, crawling, jumping and flying at them, at the center a woman stood pointing straight at them.

"The queen of Blades" he heard Taesius say inside his head.

"Kilowog! You and Taesius protect the ship, Samus be ready to launch" York was surprised how everyone quickly obeyed his orders, "Come on Caboose, I'll need your help with the ignition coil"

"Ok, I'll help with the intention foil!" Caboose said as he followed him into the ship.

Kilowog stood before the ship and created a green barrier between them and the coming enemies, "Better hurry" he said through his comm device which had now been set to the same frequency as the other's, "I don't know how long we'll be able to hold them back!"

* * *

"Just a couple of minutes" York said as he worked, using Deltra's glow as a light source "Caboose! Hand me that wrench!"

"Here you go" the blue soldier did as he was told.

"That's a screwdriver" York said angrily.

"Ok, this one!" Caboose replied happily.

"That is a spoon" York clentched his teeth.

"Oh…how about this one?"

"That's the screwdriver again!" York shouted.

"You're mean"

"_Caboose, I believe Agent York would like for you to give him the tool next to your right hand"_ Delta said in his ever so calm voice.

"Then why didn't he just say so!" Caboose handed York the wrench then turned to Delta, "Are you a leprechaun?... Oh! can I have a wish?"

"_Caboose, I don't…"_

"I wish York could be a real boy! …Oh, and a bicycle"

* * *

Kilowog had been forced to raise his barrier so that he could fight the flying shrimp that where attacking from the air, meanwhile Taesius was battling the ground units with his energy blades. "How are things coming along York?"

"_Almost done, Samus get ready to start the ship"_

"_Roger that"_ Samus replied.

"What?" Caboose asked.

"_Never mind"_

* * *

York and Caboose were now running through the ship, "I'm going to go help Kilowog and Taesius, Caboose you go with Samus and help her…" York stopped mid-sentence, "You know what, just go and put your seatbelt on" he said as he pointed which way he should go, "And try not to touch anything"

York jumped out of the ship and begun shooting at the enemy, by now Kilowog and Taesius had been overrun but not defeated, "Try to make your way back to the ship!" he shouted as he shot a creature in the head. Taesius had no trouble making his way through the horde of Zergs, but York saw Kilowog fall after he was tackled by an Ultralisk. Shooting at everything that moved York ran towards the green lantern and helped him up, "You're injured".

"I can walk" Kilowog said as he begun to limp across the battlefield.

"We're almost there!" York shouted when he saw Taesius, fighting the creatures to keep them from entering the ship, "I can see the door!"

York felt a flash of pain as he fell to his knees, Kilowog didn't see him go down he knew, for the green lantern kept limping towards the ship. There was another flash of pain and the next thing he knew he was lying face up on the ground staring at the woman he had seen before. "Q…Queen of blades" he managed to say.

"I see my reputation precedes me" the woman said as she placed a foot on his chest, "You have killed many of my children she said as she caressed one of the creatures by her side, "For that you will pay" She pressed forward with her heel. York didn't know exactly from where, but he was sure he was losing blood, a lot of blood.

"Tell me human, what is your name?" the Zerg woman asked as she lowered her gaze and pulled him up to stare at him face to face. "You won't speak?" she said as she slowly removed his helmet, "No matter, I'll know everything soon enough" slowly she put her finger upon his bad eye. He couldn't see her nail upon it, but he could feel as she forced it between his eyelids and pierced into the useless globe inside, "Soon you will be one of us" she smiled.

Panic filled his mind as he struggled to pull free of her hold but it was of no use, she wasn't just on top of him, she was also inside him. He could feel something slithering from her finger to his eye. A worm he thought, as he felt it move inside though it felt softer, almost liquid and warm. Slowly he fell limp before her, the fight in him was gone, and he didn't know if it was because of the blood loss or whatever it was that she was doing to him, but to tell the truth, he didn't really care anymore.

* * *

"_Do not give up" he heard a voice say._

"_Who…who's there?" he thought he'd said the words out loud, but he had just thought them._

"_Do not give up Agent York" he recognized the voice as Delta's, "You can still get out of this alive, my calculations show that…"_

"_You are mine now" he heard a second voice inside his head, "You serve only me now, I am your queen"_

"_My queen" York repeated obediently._

"_Your consciousness still remains" Delta's voice persisted, "It is merely being manipulated by a psychoactive substance in her…"_

"_Shut up!" his queen's voice demanded "how can you have two minds? How can you resist?"_

"_I am not a mind, not entirely" Delta replied._

"_He is mine now" his queen's voice sounded more and more angry._

"_I'm afraid I cannot allow you to continue" _

_Suddenly he felt as her queen attacked the insubordinate AI, he didn't know how, but he could feel the pain that his queen was inflicting on Delta. At first York felt like he should help, but there was nothing he could do, it was the AI's own fault for speaking against the queen, for speaking against his queen._

"_Please York, I will not be able to help you much longer" Delta's voice sounded strange to him._

"_Help me?" he thought, it was the AI that was being tortured, why would he need help, he was just a humble servant to his queen; he needed no help._

"_You have to fight York" the AI's voice sounded so different to him, why did it sound so different?_

_At last York realized why, the AI…Delta, he was in pain, he was suffering, and he was sad. Delta had never let an emotion show in his voice, he had proved that he could feel something similar to emotions, but never actually shown it with such intensity._

* * *

"Delta!" York shouted as he grabbed hold of Kerrigan's hand, for that was her true name he knew, "Leave Delta alone!" he pulled her hand away from him and stood before her, his eye trickling with blood.

In her face he could see her shock at being disobeyed, at being refused. Quickly he reached for his helmet then activated the speed unit in his boot before she could have time to react, "Samus! Start lift off!" he said through the comm channel.

"But…"

"Just do it!" York shouted as he ran through a maze of enemy Zergs.

The ship slowly started to lift off; turning towards their destination once it was several feet above ground and away from enemy attacks.

"Delta! Are you there?" York asked, "I'm going to need you to run some calculations ok?" he waited but there was no reply, "I'm sorry little buddy" he said as he neared his position, "Guess I'll have to do this the old fashioned way" He ran up the back of an Ultralisk until he reached the head, bent his feet and with a powerful push flew into the air, breaking the Zerg's skull in the process.

At first he rose faster than he would have believed, but as he neared the ship his velocity lowered and just as he was about to start falling a green baseball mitt caught him in the air and pulled him in. That was the last thing he remembered before passing out.

* * *

Once in orbit Samus set the ship in autopilot then ran up to Kilowog and Taesius who were carrying York up to the bridge, "How is he?" she asked, but could tell the answer from their grim faces.

"He needs medical attention" Kilowog replied, "Soon"

"The mother ship should not be far" Taesius said, "Our biology is different, but my people will do what they can to help him"

* * *

"Freelancer Agent York" Kerrigan said as she looked up in to the sky, "You cannot run for we are now connected, now and forever" She sat down on top of a brood lord, "you will be mine, you will be my King of blades"

* * *

Hope you liked it, if you did please review, it motivates me to keep writing and helps me get better at it. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


	5. Ch 5: Mothership

York woke up gasping for air, above him he could see a clear blue sky, _"You are awake"_ the female voice inside his head filled him with dread. _"Do not be afraid"_ he turned and saw a female Protoss standing by his side, _"We have managed to heal all the physical wounds on your back and chest"_ she said as she showed him a holographic chart showing where his wounds had been.

"Physical wounds?" York managed with a hoarse voice.

"_Yes, the psychic lashes left by the queen of blades where much deeper than we had anticipated"_ this time there was no diagram to go with the explanation, _"You managed to fight off her infection, but it has not been completely removed"_

"Can you…can you get rid of it?"

"_Only you can do that"_ the Protoss woman replied.

"What about D?" York asked, "The AI unit that was with me? Did he…?"

"_I am alright Agent York"_ Delta said in his calm voice as he appeared by his helmet on the nightstand, _"It is you that suffered all of the injuries"_

"_But she attacked you"_ York frowned, _"I remember…"_

"_She attacked the part of me that is psychically bound to you, that is all, if she had succeeded, our link would have merely been broken; my programming was never in any actual danger"_

"So when I called out to you…?"

"_I was unable to communicate to you in the usual way, if I had tried to project my image the speed unit would have not had enough energy for your jump, I still managed to make the necessary calculations and adjust the speed unit so you would be within reach of Kilowog's power ring"_

"So you saved my life" York smiled then turned to a more serious tone, "Thank you Delta"

"_I only calculated the speed needed for the…"_

"No D, Thank you for bringing me back, I almost lost my self"

"You are welcome" Delta replied, before vanishing as Samus and Caboose entered the room.

"Good to see you're ok" Samus said as she sat next to the bed.

"You too" he looked at them, "Both of you"

"It was nothing, I just sat in the ship" Caboose said, "and I put my seat belt on" he added in a whisper.

"Good to hear" York couldn't help but feel cheerful, "Where are Kilowog and Taesius?"

"Taesius is in a war meeting with his people, the army we encountered was larger than what they had been expecting" Samus explained, "Kilowog is readying the ship, the Protoss helped us with further repairs, as well as fuel and supplies" she took his helmet from the nightstand and played with it by spinning it like a ball.

"So you found the place you were looking for?" York forced himself to sit up, his body was completely healed but there were still aches where his wounds had been. He could only imagine the scaring would be even worse.

"No" He could perceive the sadness in her reply, "But I will keep looking, Kilowog and Caboose have agreed to help me" She added, trying to sound more cheerful, "Kilowog is looking for a fellow green lantern, but has no Idea where to start looking, and Caboose well… he's just along for the ride"

"I love rides" Caboose said, "Especially the ones that go Swoosh! Swoosh! Piu! Piu!"

"Yeah" York couldn't help but smile at the child like nature of the blue soldier, "I like those too".

"Does that mean you and Delta will be joining us?" Samus asked, placing his helmet before him.

"What do you say Delta?" York asked, though he could feel the AI's response inside his head even before he worded it.

The AI appeared in front of him and replied in his ever so calm tone _"My calculations show no feasible way back to the Mother of Invention at the time"_ he turned to face Samus, _"However accompanying Samus may provide further data for this objective"_

"I believe that's the little guy's way of saying, Hell Yeah!" York laughed.

* * *

York made his way to the ship; it was docked in the hanger closest to the medical center, which meant he still had to walk for half the size of the mother ship to reach it. The mother ship was a place of wonder, the blue energy on the roof made it seem like a clear blue sky; and the size made it feel like it was a space station, and not an actual ship. The interior was practically a city with not only military bunkers but also civilian and even merchant buildings. Delta was his guide through the labyrinth of Protoss pylons and archives. While he had been unconscious Delta had taken the liberty of helping Samus research for the planet of two suns; and of course giving D free access to a computer meant the AI now had a full database of the Mother ship and every ounce of data it contained.

He stopped when he saw the ship, it was a huge ship, almost as big as the Mother of Invention, but docked among the Protoss's ships it seemed almost small. He had learned that Protoss had an average height of three meters, so everything was built to their scale. He was a man among giants.

"Good to see you're back on your feet" Kilowog said as he landed next to him, "How're you doing?"

"Better" York placed his pack over a bunch of boxes, "are these the supplies?"

"Some" Kilowog replied, "The rest are already inside" Kilowog grabbed the pile of supplies with his green energy and created a platform for him and York to go up to the ship, "Samus tells me you'll be joining us"

"Yeah, It's not like I have anywhere to go, and you guys really helped me, I wouldn't be here now if it weren't for…"

"No pitty talk" Kilowog interrupted him, "We're all here and we're all alive, let's make the best of it" he pushed the supplies into the cargo hold then flew them over to the bridge where Caboose was coloring with crayons.

"Aren't you afraid you'll run out of energy?" York asked pointing at his green lantern ring.

"Not any more, I found my battery under one of the bunks, turns out Caboose was using it as a night light" Kilowog sat on a chair and placed his feet up on a dashboard, "I had to trade him a glowing Protoss crystal so he would give it up"

"Yeah, that broke" Caboose said from where he was drawing, "I think the leprechaun did it" he whispered, but Delta paid no mind to the accusation.

"So, how long until we set sail?" York sat down.

"We're good to go, we just need a destination" Kilowog replied, "Last I heard the Protoss were setting up some sort of stargate for their fleet to travel large distances, "Taesius said we could use it to…"

An alarm cut him off just before the whole ship shook, "We're under attack!" York shouted as he looked out at the hanger, where everyone ran to their positions as pilots climbed onto their ships.

"What's happening?" Samus came running from somewhere in the back.

"The Mother ship is under attack" York replied.

"Is it the Zerg?" She said as she tried to look out the window.

"I don't know" York replied, "Can those things even get to outer space?"

"_Yes they can"_ they heard Taesius's psychic voice, which meant he was nearby, _"can we count with your help?"_

"Of course" York replied as he looked down at the hanger, Taesius was getting into the Protoss's equivalent of a fighter jet, "No need to ask, just tell us what to do"

Samus ran to the pilot's chair while Kilowog readied the weapons systems, and Caboose fastened his seatbelt. Once the ship was out in space the group finally saw how dire the situation really was, Protoss fighter ships flew firing at the hundreds of flying Zergs surrounding the mother ship.

"Samus, Find a target!" York yelled, "Kilowog bring it down!"

"With pleasure" Samus said as she flew after a mutalisk. The first shot missed, but the second blew the creature into tiny pieces.

"Good, another!" York ordered.

Their fire finally caught the Zerg's attention, as the creatures begun to swarm around the ship. A few small ones crashed on to the starboard side of the ship, exploding on contact. "There are too many of them" York said, "This ship needs a whole crew to defend it, we can't control all the turrets manually"

"_Perhaps I can be of assistance"_ Delta said as he appeared.

"Can you calculate a whole crew into existence?" York asked as he fired at another kamikaze Zerg.

"_No"_ Delta replied

"Then I don't think there's much you can do little guy"

"_The U.N.S.C. has used AIs for combat and navigation purposes on its ships on several occasions"_ Delta added, _"If I am allowed access to the ship's main system, I may be able to…"_

"Whoa whoa, hold it right there D. You're not a full AI, remember?"

"_Yes"_ Delta's reply was short and simple, though York could tell that the little guy had been hurt by his comment.

"Do you think you'd be able to do it?" he asked, feeling guilty for hurting the little guy's feelings.

"_I do"_ Delta replied.

"Ok, but if you sense anything wrong; if you feel like it's too much for you to handle, I wan't you to pull out"

"_Yes sir"_ Delta replied as his figure vanished.

York shot at a Mutualisk but they had become harder to hit now that Samus was evading their attack instead of flying after them. "How are you doing on the defense system D?" York asked but after a minute there was no reply, "D? Answer me, are you alright?" He began to fear the worse.

All of a sudden, all of the turrets begun to fire at different enemies all around them, _"Defense systems online"_ Delta's voice was loud over the intercom.

"You had me worried for a sec there" York said as the AI's face appeared on screen.

"I do not see why, I told you I could do it" D's voice almost always sounded the same, though this time York was sure he could hear a little pride in it.

"Yes you did" he laughed, "yes you did"

Delta's aid had turned the battle's tide, not only was the A.I's turret fire faster than humanly possible, it was also accurate in every shot. It wasn't long before the Zerg realized they were losing the confrontation and soon the Zerg army was in full retreat.

"After them!" York shouted, the ship turned to follow the enemy, with the whole Protoss fleet close behind, following in his advance. It wasn't until the last of the Zerg units had been destroyed that he heard her voice _"You have proven yourself a worthy rival"_ the voice sent shivers down his spine.

"Kerrigan!" York said angrily.

"Where?" Samus looked for the Zerg leader but could not find her.

"_Perhaps even a worthy mate"_ Kerrigan added.

"Where are you?" York panicked, "How can you…?"

"_We are linked" _it was then he realized the she was communicating telepathically, _"I told you, you are mine now"_

"Never!" he shouted. Everyone was staring at him; he could tell by their looks that they understood what was happening to him.

"_Oh, but you are"_ she laughed, _"Even now, without realizing it, you are doing my bidding"_

"You might want to double check" York said in a cocky fashion, "I just destroyed your army"

"_No"_ her voice was eerily cheerful, _"You just left the Mother ship completely defenseless"_

York felt his gut clench, "Fall back!" he shouted, "Return to the mothership!"

* * *

By the time they reached the ship it was too late, in its place only ruins remained, "NO!" York slammed his fist on to the dashboard making a small dent on the solid metal top, "No" he repeated, this time only a whisper, "I…I failed them, I…"

"There was nothing we could do" Samus placed her hand on his shoulder, "She tricked us, she…"

"No, she used me" he said angrily, "she's inside my head! Everything I do! Everything I say! She's manipulating me! Using me!"

"No, she's playing tricks with your mind; she wants you to think she's in control"

"She is in control!" he shouted angrily as he pushed her away, and the he saw their eyes, _"Their scared of me"_ he though, _"Of course their fucking scared, I'm fucking possessed"_. Slowly he turned for the door, "Don't trust me anymore" he said as he walked away, "I'm not human anymore".

* * *

Hope you liked it, and please remember to review if you did...or if you didn't.


	6. Ch 6: Recovery

Sorry for the long wait, had some thing going on at home.

I really don't want to make the story seem all about York, but right now he's the one with the main story arc, the others will get their turn soon.

* * *

Samus walked out of the forge, after their defeat in space, the remnants of the Protoss fleet retreated to a settlement on the northern hemisphere of the planet to regroup and rebuild. They had claimed the place was rich in resources, and it seemed to her that it really was, for buildings and military units kept appearing overnight. In less than a week the city had nearly tripled in size.

She looked at the sets of armor in her hands, the scientists at the forge had agreed to repair her armor and York's, though upgrade would have been a more suitable word. She didn't know if York would actually mind, or even care about the changes done to his suit. Ha hadn't been too talkative of late, and with Delta stuck in the ship's computer, there was no way for her to know what he was doing or thinking of.

There was a loud explosion inside a building a few feet away from her, calmly she sighed as she headed towards the racket.

"Please! Take him away!" one of the engineers said as he pushed Caboose out into the street.

"I'm sorry" Samus said, "Were there any serious damages?"

"It does not matter, just take him away, Please!"

Samus grabbed Caboose's hand and led him back towards the ship, "What did I tell you Caboose?"

"You said to sit down, stay put and to not to get in trouble" he replied obediently.

"So?"

"So I went to look for a seat, and then there was a button, I love buttons; and this really nice giant man said "You must ant push it"; so I acted like an ant and then I pushed the button"

"I think he meant you mustn't push it caboose, as in do not push it"

"Oh…that explains all the fire and explody thingys although the screams of pain seemed too fake"

Samus couldn't help but smile at his innocence. She had considered getting Caboose's suit upgraded too, but decided that leaving the kid unprotected even for the shortest amount of time would probably be the death of him.

* * *

"How's the construction coming along?" Kilowog asked as he looked up at where Taesius was guiding a group of probes in the construction of new pylons.

"The Stargate is nearly complete" the Protoss replied, "Right now I am more concerned for the city's defenses…and for your friend" he added.

"I thought you said he wasn't a danger" Kilowog frowned, "that the link wasn't strong enough"

"It was not" Taesius turned his gaze to the terran ship, "But in his current state of mind, the queen of blades may gain control if he should permit it"

"Then it won't happen, York would never allow himself to be controlled on purpose" Kilowog crossed his arms and nearly stepped on one of the small Protoss probes.

"The trouble is not the faith you have in him, but the lack of it he has for himself"

Taesius's concern troubled Kilowog, "He will be fine" the Bolivaxian said, though the words were meant more as a reassurance for himself than for Taesius, "he will" he added as he stared up at the ship.

* * *

Samus knocked on York's cabin, when there was no answer she walked in and found the soldier right where she had left him; face down on the cot, the pillow he had used to cover his ears from Delta's questions was still over his head, even though the AI had given up trying to communicate with him a couple of days ago. Instead Delta had taken it upon himself to repair every last inch of the ship that was now his body, and even went as far as to have her and Kilowog refit the ship's engine and weapon's systems with Protoss technology calming it would enhance his maneuverability and firing speed by 15%. But that had been days ago, today he had upgraded the system so that he could transition from York to the ship and vice versa in Nano seconds, an endeavor that had been cut short when York refused to accept the AI back into his mind, calming that three was a crowd and that he would only allow two people inside his head from now on…

"…and since neither I nor the queens of blades are going anywhere, you're on your own!"

Those had been his exact words, she remembered. The AI did its best not to show it, but Samus could tell he had been hurt by York's actions. Sometimes Samus would see the security camera linger a few seconds as it passed over York's quarters, other times she would catch delta running recordings of the previous battle calming to be analyzing the data to better his performance, even though the recordings were always of York's angle.

"He'll come around" She said as she put on her earpiece so that the conversation could be a private one, and not one held over a megaphone.

"_I believe he fears me"_ Delta replied over the intercom.

"No, he's not afraid of you, he's afraid of himself" she told him softly, "I think he's afraid of hurting you, that's why he's keeping you out"

"_He should not worry for my safety, I cannot be harmed by Kerrigan, and if I could I can always make a backup in the ship's systems"_

"I know that, and you know that; but he doesn't"

"_Perhaps if I tell him he'll…"_

"No" Samus interrupted him before he could get too excited, "He needs to come to that on his own" she explained, "The more you try to pull yourself in, the harder he'll push you out. Right now all he needs is some time to himself, so he may think and figure things out"

"I found a bunny" Caboose said as he entered the bridge with a small animal on his hands, though the creature looked more like a frog than a rabbit.

"D, is that thing dangerous?" she asked, knowing that Delta had a large database he had copied from the Protoss.

"_No"_ the AI replied, _"Though the creature is most commonly used as a food source than as a pet"_

That was all she needed to hear, though she knew the poor thing would probably die in an accident.

"I think I'll name him Church, and he'll be my bestest best friend and we'll have sleepovers and eat cookies and drink milk and a sandwich, and a cheeseburger with fries on the side and a medium coke please!" and just like that the creature was forgotten as Caboose sat waiting for some imaginary waiter to bring him his order.

* * *

Kilowog was walking the perimeter next to Taesius when they heard the first shots fired, but when they reached the source they found a Protoss zealot standing over the charred remains of a Zerg, "Any more enemies?" Taesius asked as they approached.

"Just the one, it must have been scouting" the zealot answered, "the photon cannons took care of it"

"Then it might not be long before the queen of blades comes knocking at our door" Taesius said, "We must prepare the city's defenses"

"By your order executor" the zealot bowed, "My life for Aiur" he added as he turned to leave.

A sudden noise stopped him, "The photon cannons" he said as he turned to face the machines firing at something far in to darkness.

"More Zerg?" Kilowog asked as he strained his eyes to see into the dark, but the fog of war was too thick for him to see anything beyond the city limits.

"They are coming" Taesius gave a mental shout that caught the Bolivaxian off guard, "ready yourself, the fight is upon us"

* * *

"What is going on out there?" Samus said as they looked at the lights in the distance.

"She's here!"

They all turned to find York standing at the door to the bridge, he was still wearing his civilian's clothes, his hair was messy and his beard needed a trim; but otherwise he looked well and rested "It's time for some payback" he said angrily.

"Does this mean you're…"

"Samus! Prepare for liftoff" he interrupted her, "Delta, ready the weapons!" he took his seat at the center, "Caboose! You know what to do!"

"Seatbelt!" Caboose shouted joyfully as he strapped himself in.

* * *

Kilowog used his ring to slow down the enemy Zerg, letting the photon cannons do most of the dirty work. At the front of the battlefield Taesius and his zealots were fighting the creatures head on, something that Kilowog would have preferred to do himself, but Taesius had insisted that he protect the cannons, and more importantly the pylons powering them.

"Looks like they're retreating" Kilowog shouted, "I guess the queen of blades must be running low on troops"

"On the contrary" the female voice echoing from the darkness was unmistakable, "I am just getting started" as she finished her sentence the night fell quiet.

Kilowog stood staring at the darkness wondering what the Zerg queen had hidden behind the dark fog. The movement was slow coming, a small buzz in the distance, then a rumble and then a quake until the whole ground felt as if it were about to break open. Out of the darkness emerged a stampede of ultralisk, none of them stopped at the cannon line, instead they continued to march on to the city's interior, wreaking havoc where they passed. Kilowog had to fly to get out of the way, the photon canons continued to fire at the passing enemies but it wasn't long before they were all destroyed or powered down. Somewhere on the ground he heard Taesius shout as he battled with one of the beasts, though he had been swept away by the creatures and was lost under the cloud of dust and rubble.

"Taesius!" Kilowog shouted to no avail, "Where are you?" He turned around just as the ship stopped by his side.

"Where's Taesius?" Samus asked.

"Somewhere in the battle down there!" he replied.

"And Kerrigan?" York asked.

"Haven't seen her, but she's somewhere close, I heard her a while ago"

* * *

"I'm going down there" York said as he stood and headed for the door.

"Are you crazy?" Samus frowned, "have you seen chaos down there? It'll be suicide, Kerrigan's not worth it!"

"No, but Taesius is" York answered her, "I owe it to him, after what happened…I…I won't leave him"

"York"

"Besides, I really should test the new upgrades you got for my armor" he smiled before turning and running towards his cabin. In less than a minute he was standing by the main gate adjusting the final pieces of his armor, "Don't do anything stupid" Samus said as she handed him his helmet.

"It's a little too late for that" York smirked.

"_Be careful agent York"_ Delta said through the intercom.

"What, you mean to tell me you're not coming?" York frowned, "Whose gonna have my back in case the bitch shows up?"

"_If you wish for me to come you must give the required voice command, agent York"_

"Little guy's really gonna make me say it isn't he?" he smiled.

"Well, you do deserve it, and so does he" Samus crossed her arms.

"All right; Delta, I'm sorry I kept you out, please come back so we can go kick some Zerg ass!"

"_Command accepted, transferring AI"_ Delta had barely finished speaking when the little green soldier appeared by the helmet on York's hand, _"It seems the transfer protocols are working perfectly"_

"Ok, this is the plan, Kilowog and I will look for Taesius and his men, meanwhile I want you to clear a path for us to the stargate, once there we will use it to evacuate as many civilians as we can, Sync?"

"Sync!" Samus replied.

"Toaster" Caboose added.

"Be careful down there" Samus said as the gate opened and the noise from the wind, engines and battle drowned most of their voices, forcing them to shout, "Please, come back in one piece" she added before kissing him softly on the cheek pushing him out before he could react to what had happened.

"Wow" he said as he fell, putting on his helmet he felt Delta invade his mind.

"_let's go kick some zerg ass"_

* * *

_Hope you liked it, and please review, it motivates me to keep on writing.  
_


End file.
